From Where I Am
by Sara Moon
Summary: "Wash away the thoughts inside...that keep my mind away from you.  No more love and no more pride...and thoughts are all I have to do..."  Mai x Naru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! Contains **SPOILERS** to the end of the manga series (end of volume 12) so read at your own risk! This is my interpretation of the ending, but it is still how the manga ends the series. So if you don't want to know the ending, then please don't read this first chapter!

Characters are not mine; I own nothing.

* * *

><p><span>From Where I Am<span>

"_A moment lost, forever gone…can never be again, so know how much it means to me; all you said, all you gave, all your love to me…"_

Light pink sakura petals fell from wind played trees like a gentle rain shower on a Spring day. The light blue of the sky complimented the pastel hue; a perfect painting. Mai's hair tussled in the breeze, her cheeks painted with the color of the blossoms around her. However gorgeous her surrounding were, her eyes were trained on the image of black before her. Naru stood leaning against a nearby tree, out of place any way one looked at it. His black attire and even darker expression were in stark contrast to the flawless green at his feet and the pink flurry above him. Naru too was trained solely on the girl before him, her features burned into his mind much like a brand to snow-white flesh; the pain he was feeling certainly mirrored the analogy. Petals gently landed at his feet and Naru noted in annoyance that they were not the only thing to be falling like rain to the ground below; Mai was crying.

Mai's tears fell forth like a swift cascade of emotion. She didn't want to cry, didn't want to let her emotions run wild like they were…but she was but a teenager; a teen girl at that. She simply did the only thing that felt right. Naru had revealed he was returning to England…it figured all things considered. He finally, and after so long, had succeeded in his ultimate goal, his mission. But rationally knowing what was, and actually hearing it from Naru's mouth were totally separate things; Mai was too shaken to be rational. She blurted out what she knew she never should have.

Mai confessed her love to Naru.

Beautiful backdrop, perfect weather, harmoniously falling flowers; what more could a young girl ask for? Her confession rolled from her mouth as if it had a will of its own. It had felt so right. All the time they had spent together, Mai simply couldn't ignore her feelings a moment longer. The boy she loved was leaving…going so very far away…she just had to say it. Unfortunately for Mai, she was not one to think things through.

Maybe if she had taken note of how strangely Naru had acted after mentioning that she often sees him in her dreams; taken notice of his unease…his sadness. Maybe if she was a bit less impulsive…or even a bit more mature, more experienced through and through; things would have been different. Maybe if she had considered his feelings a bit more…no, Mai was not sure…even then it was highly possible that her efforts would never have been rewarded.

"Me?" Naru had responded, a shadowy expression washing over his features as he stared down the girl before him. Her face that of loving good intent, all her emotions clearly visible. "Or Gene?"

The shock that washed over her face at the time was stunning. The teen girl was genuinely confused and it tugged at Naru's heart in a way he never wanted to feel…ever again. Had what he just voiced been cruel? It would have been worse had he not been honest…but maybe, just slightly, Naru was feeling guilt over his response.

"What…" Mai had started, still stunned. "What are you talking about…because I know…"

Mai knew, she had always known. Naru was her savior in every way. He was there for her when she needed him most. He was special to her…

Naru had stayed with her and protected her when she had fallen into that sewer drain. He had saved her when the ceiling collapsed at that time, was the first to arrive when she was being attacked, and he had protected her numerous times from wayward spirits. For her sake, Naru had even used his powers…something he was not supposed to do especially since it cost him dearly…yet he did it for her. Naru had pulled her from danger and even watched out for her well being when she was possessed. He had protected her from danger over and over again and saved her when she was in trouble…it was always Naru.

Mai was confused.

Even as her tears ebbed and her senses returned, Mai still didn't understand. Was it…was it Gene that had been there for her in her dreams? Could it really be like Naru said…could it have not been Naru that she loved…but the boy that frequented her visions? Naru was always the one to save her, physically pull her from the darkness when she needed it…but…

Gene was the one that smiled for her; supported her and bonded with her. Gene was…

New tears welled up and spilled forth slowly from Mai's already reddened eyes. She couldn't help but cry. As soon as she realized it was Gene, the painful truth also came crashing down; he would no longer appear before her, she would never see him again. Mai would never be able to confirm the truth…

"Idiot scientist…" Mai mouthed softly causing Naru to perk. "That is what he called you once…"

Mai had always assumed the pleasant, smiling Naru in her dreams was Naru none the less…maybe a Naru she hoped to see when waking? She never imagined that it was a completely different person altogether; it was Gene. That person smiled for her, was kind to her…there for her. Mai always thought it was Naru…

Naru clenched his teeth but refused to let his displeasure show, he would not break…even as a soft smile graced Mai's flushed expression. He had no right to confront the girl further. He was the one that pushed her away, that rejected her. What was the point anyway? England was his destination and that would not change…

"His…" she paused giving the tree at her side a long sideways glance. "His smile was so…so very beautiful…"

Taking a breath, Mai brought her face to meet the boy's standing before her. She failed to see the dark expression he wore, the tensed posture of his body. Naru didn't know what to say. There were no words. Sure, he was the one to bring it up…but he had not anticipated such a…

Fortunately for Naru, he didn't have to think in depth on the uncomfortable situation he was in. Lin fetched him before long with the news that Gene's body had been pulled from the lake. Without even a secondary glance, Naru briskly followed the older man before him. He was sure that Mai was still crouched to the ground behind him, her face red and tear stricken…but he couldn't be bothered with such a thing. She would follow when she was ready.

Even if he didn't want to, Naru reluctantly and wordlessly confirmed that the contents of the torn and dilapidated bindings pulled ashore were indeed his decaying brother. Shocked outbursts and stunned expressions resounded, but Naru didn't allow his expression to waver in the least. A sidelong glance confirmed that Mai had indeed followed him…her expression mirrored that of so many others surrounding them. Mai was always terrible at concealing her emotions and the pain and sadness on her face almost made Naru wish he could comfort her…comfort them both. But he could not, would not, do such a thing.

Naru didn't want to think anymore; not about Mai, not about Gene, not about his parents, not about anything.

His parents had arrived complicating matters even further, but Naru just wanted to get away. He didn't want to deal with it any longer. What more could be said anyway?

Mai had received a picture of him, courtesy of his good will as he liked to think of it, with Gene at his side when they were younger; it was such a convoluted feeling. Naru wished he could just pass it off on immaturity and youthful foolishness. Maybe Mai was…fooling herself. She had confessed her love to him after all…she must obviously care, but perhaps to protect her self she denied the information presented…the possibility of Gene. Maybe she actually loved…

No, what was done was done. The words Naru had spoken then could not be unsaid. He could not take them back nor change the fact that he had cruelly confused and turned away the girl that loved him so honestly and forthright. Mai would be alright…it was better for her anyway; especially given the circumstances…

There was but one irrefutable fact that remained; Naru would leave Japan.

* * *

><p>AN: So here is the first chapter of this new story! Please let me know what you all think! I am really excited about this one! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a note on the first chapter; it was my interpretation after I read (and my beta reader translated to the best of her ability) the end of the manga series. I omitted the parts I didn't like and the parts that didn't lead into my story well. I embellished and romanticized to fit my needs of this being a Mai x Naru story. So yeah, just to clarify!

* * *

><p>Like so many other days, England was dreary and overcast. Rain sporadically cascaded down upon the landscape leaving everything morosely depressing, especially for the boy staring out from the window; his mood mirrored perfectly by what he saw. Sitting at his desk, the events from that far off country felt like a dream.<p>

Naru still couldn't settle. He had spent well over a year away from home after all; putting the time he had spent in Japan behind him was no easy task. Even if he tried to get his life back in order, continue researching for his family, the life he had so recently known would not so easily be misplaced; the people he had met, the cases he had solved…the brother he had found.

Originally, the thought of traveling to the foreign country was but a chore. It was a task he had to undertake but he didn't particularly want to. He had been content with his life, but now everything seemed so terribly off. His world had been destroyed the very day his twin had his world stolen from him. Naru's trip to Japan was only to retrieve that part of his life that had been torn away, but…

SPR had been created to pass the time, a mere front to cover his tracks. Naru had even taken the name Kazuya…Shibuya Kazuya, hence his business Shibuya Psychic Research. But at the time, it didn't really matter and it was nothing more than a lie. That was until he had taken on a high school girl for an assistant and put together an odd mix of professionals that surprisingly suited his needs quite well.

It all seemed so right…

Days, weeks, and months passed by…

In truth, Naru frankly felt like crap.

Mai, unbeknownst to him, didn't feel all that great either.

It had been nearly half a year since her life had returned to that of a normal high schooler. On more than one occasion in the past, Mai had wondered how great it would be to return to the days when her greatest worry would be her unfinished homework or getting in enough hours at her part time job; not thinking about her strange ESP, visions, ghosts attacking her, cases to solve, or how to control her crush on her so called boss.

It all felt like the distant past even though not that much time had passed in actuality. Mai still couldn't forget. And she certainly couldn't forget the boy that she had confessed her love to. In the beginning, she shoved the whole thing far from her mind. The anger, the hurt she felt, the confusion Naru had caused, Mai pushed it all aside. She didn't want to think about it; Naru had left her behind and forgotten her completely and she vowed to do the same. It was easier said than done…

Everyone says with time, everything fades…memories, feelings, and even the very emotions at fault. Everything dulls with time…but not for Mai. She merely found that after she had time to settle, things become more vivid…even if she didn't want them to. The scene she had witnessed, the words that were spoken to her…replayed over and over like some old movie reel. It was like watching the bad ending of a movie that you wished you had stopped before having to see it…yet she was seeing it on repeat.

Mai had never intended for a bad ending. She didn't want things to be the way they were, turn out the way they had. Just like replaying the words Naru had spoken to her under the sakura trees, Mai also couldn't help but recall all the times before in which Naru had helped her…saved her.

What had she done? Certainly all the time she had spent at SPR had not gone to waste, well over a year of feelings and memories…

Nothing had weakened at all…

~x~

Tapping soundly on a solid oak desktop, Naru assaulted his pen for what felt like the thousandth time; he had lost count around 386 taps…he was losing his touch…and his mind no doubt. Even back in his native element, nothing held his interest in the least.

No matter what his assignment was, nothing seemed the slightest bit intriguing. In his state, watching the trees in the yard photosynthesize would have been more thought provoking than any current task at hand. Had research always been that boring? Naru was sure that he had found some relevant interest in the past while working for his parents, studying, learning, researching…

But now everything seemed so dull…

Sufficient time had already passed, years was it? No, it hadn't even been a whole year yet…just a half a year in fact…why did it feel like it was so much longer? Naru had no idea, nor did he really want to delve into the fact…he was much too proud to voice his frustrations in the least.

Luckily for Naru, he didn't have to. Lin saw it all clear and plain as day. The boy was restless and quite worthless all things considered; a bumbling intern or an undergrad would probably have been more useful. Oliver was being quite dishonest with himself.

Lin knew that all too well. Maybe Noll was simply uneasy without having Mai at his side? It was quite the possibility. With her propensity for getting into trouble, Naru had taken it upon himself to personally look out for her…and now he had all but abandoned her to fend for her self…a lamb in a dangerous world of wolves as it were.

There was also the fact that Noll had been more or less independent for over a year…suddenly being thrown back into the norm of the past must be somewhat difficult. Though, even with the facts as they were, ample time had already passed…what was so unsettling?

If asked that question, Naru surely would have voiced that nothing was wrong. How could he possibly disclose that everything was wrong? He couldn't even put a name to it, classify it…and it annoyed him to no end. Naru just wished that whatever 'it' was would go the hell away and soon.

Had it really been that rewarding having that noisy bunch around; working on his own and employing them to help? That couldn't possibly be it…Lin was still his assistant, that hadn't changed, and they both continued to help with his father's business, Madoka too. He had perfectly capable people with him now as well…ones that were certainly more competent and refined…much less common…yet it wasn't the same.

Could Mai be the variable?

Had Mai really occupied such a void in him? Was she the cause of all of this? Naru vigorously shook his head of the thought line he had allowed himself to tangent on while he was supposed to be working. Though even with the physical action completed…the thought wasn't going away in the least.

"Stop tapping that pen already." Lin snapped, unable to take the maddening action a moment longer. "If I didn't know better, it's like you are suffering from withdrawal."

The last six months had not only been miserable for Noll, they had been practical torture for Lin as well. There was no working with the boy. Immediately following their return, Naru was grim indeed…and that is putting it lightly. His parents had brushed it off as effects from Gene's retrieval and the change in environment, but Lin knew better.

Anger had faded into bored distain, followed closely by long periods of Naru being mostly useless for all practical purposes. He was often dazed, unfocused, and in thought. Did Oliver feel regret…maybe? Whatever Noll's regrets may have been, Lin could only assume.

Either way, it didn't change the situation they were currently in. A marathon through thick mud would have been easier than the endless, torturous days that seemed to pass at the rate of fermentation or maybe even sand formation. Even with his best efforts, Lin hadn't been able to get Naru to do anything; not anything worthy anyway.

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Lin excused himself to make tea. Noll was in a particularly worthless mind set at the moment, so tea seemed like the only logical option left. Usually such action would illicit 'some' positive reaction, but as of late not even tea could lift the broody teen from his stupor. In fact, there was no hiding the annoyance and aggravation that washed over the boy's features as soon as he glared at or even attempted to drink any form of tea.

Things were becoming ridiculous…

~Chapter 2 End~

* * *

><p>AN: I have chapter 3 done and working on chapter 4! Should be posting more soon so please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Posting this early before I leave for the weekend! Please enjoy and let me know how you like it! Working on chapter 4 asap!

* * *

><p>"Yes?" Lin gruffly answered the phone that so rudely interrupted his pursuit of tea. Even though work had been slow as of late, and most of his time being consumed by a certain teenager, his personal cell phone had been interrupting him more often than it should have.<p>

What an absurd thought that Oliver's parents would actually talk to their own son about his behavior or how he was doing. No, of course not; rather they harassed him about every little thing that concerned their son and his well being. If they wished to know something, why ask him? Lin was almost at his wits end.

Madoka couldn't get enough 'gossip' even though Lin repeatedly assured her that there was none. Day after day; one day being mostly the same as the last. But there was no reasoning with the woman. She was sure that something was up and insisted on knowing every little detail of Noll's day. 'Ah, Noll sighed! Did he! HE SIGHED! He is lovelorn, lovelorn I tell you!' There was no end to it.

There was no end to the people in the high society circle in which the Davis house belonged to that also wished to communicate their greetings and vie for time to socialize with the once again complete Davis family. Why all the calls rounded back to him, Lin had no idea. For once, he really wished he was buried in work so that he wouldn't have to deal with all the menial events that were occupying the majority of his time as of late.

It was just another call that he had to deal with…

Lin's eyes widened ever so slightly at the voice that replied. In his line of work, international calling was only common place and it was not like his number had changed…but bluntly the call was surprising none the less.

It was from Japan.

~x~

"My tea?" Noll all but spat in irritability upon seeing Lin return empty handed. Of course the interruption also disturbed his tapped rendition of Mozart's Requiem, which with all things considered, was practically flawless.

Yes, Naru had declined quite far in just a few months.

"I apologize, but I just received a rather disturbing call from Japan." Lin relinquished the information without a second thought; it wasn't in his nature to beat around the bush. With the mentioning of the Eastern country, Noll looked more interested than he had in months…Lin was amused but he had to forgo his momentary elation to relay the situation at hand.

"It was from a hospital…"

Naru's brows perked and his expression furrowed into that of concern. "A hospital?

"A nurse informed me that a young woman was brought into the emergency room. There was only my number listed as an emergency contact that was found on her person. " Lin took a breath, letting the weight of his statement fully fall upon the young man before him. "I explained that we had been in Japan until recently but were no longer in the country and therefore could not offer any assistance. I provided her with the numbers of Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san, and also the number for the school."

"It was…Mai?"

"I can only assume. The nurse didn't say, just that the number she called was an emergency contact." Lin replied as succinctly as possible.

"What had happened…?" Even though there was nothing he could do, and Lin had already passed the predicament onto the Monk and Miko…the tightening in Naru's chest was almost too suffocating to ignore…

Lin dipped his head slightly. He too had been taken aback when the voice over the phone had relayed the important first observer details…none of it being good. "The nurse could not give me any further information since she did not know nor had she been informed of anything different as of yet…but…the young woman was involved in a car accident and was severely injured. The woman…" Lin stopped. It wasn't just any young woman. It was Mai. The nurse did not know the name that went with the patient that had just been rolled in; she didn't know anything.

"Mai…was in a car accident…"

"The severity?"

"Reportedly, she is severely injured…"

~x~

If possible, Naru surely would have burned holes into his desk by now given the way he was looking at the finely polished wood after Lin had finally taken his leave. Color was slowly returning to his features but with the look the older man had given him just moments ago, he could only assume it had drained terribly fast. Apparently the nurse had asked for others she could call…family, relatives…friends…

Mai didn't have any family…

Lin relayed the contact information of the monk and the miko. They were close at hand after all…and actually in a position to be of some use. They had always been close to Mai. Naru knew that Mai thought of them as if they were family so it would only be fitting. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if she had remained in contact with them in the time since he had left…

Not that he wanted to admit it, but Naru had been unreasonably stubborn in the half a year since he had left. He didn't want to think about the events, more than one that much was clear, that occurred in Japan. He wanted to put everything behind him and just move on. He refused to keep in contact with anyone from Japan since he had returned home. It was no longer a concern of his…so what was the point?

But now, Naru was regretting that resolve so much so that it hurt. What were Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san doing? Had they moved in the time he had been absent? Maybe they were on vacation somewhere or their numbers had changed. Sure, he was fully aware that the monk and miko could handle it; they were nearer and were actually nice to Mai…she would be fine with them…wouldn't she?

Would Mai be fine?

The question plagued Noll like he never knew something could. The nurse couldn't tell them any further information other than 'it was a serious accident' and that Mai was already in the ER as they spoke. What was the extent of her injuries? Was she hurt badly? What exactly was her condition?

Was Mai dying…?

Guilt couldn't even describe the emotions welling up within the boy. It wasn't just guilt…it was more…or at least Naru felt that it was. What ever it was, the guilt continued to rise and Naru couldn't help by worry about the brunette. He had always concerned himself with her before…it was difficult to just simply stop the sentiments now. Even worse, Naru could not help but think of the 'what if-s'…

What if he had been there?

What if he had actually kept in contact with her regularly?

What if…he had never left…?

Oliver Davis, if anything, was a scientist. He was ruled by the laws and logic of the scientific world…facts proven and understood with his own reasoning and knowledge. It was unlike him to be so…self-doubting…so indecisive. Rationally…logically…Naru knew he could just wait.

Wait…wait and call the hospital later to inquire on her condition. Even call the annoying monk and the caddy miko to make sure Mai was okay…or at least confirm her condition. He didn't have to do anything drastic. It was unnecessary…there were so many other options…but was that really good enough?

Would that really put his mind at ease?

Oliver was a researcher, stoic and reasonable. He was not some lax, sporadic person doing just whatever spontaneously came to mind. He was rational…

But…

~Chapter 3 End~

* * *

><p>AN: Ah plot...I am so glad I found you! Look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Just a fast reminder, Japan/England time difference is 9 hours, flight time 12 hours; just to give a time frame. Expedia, thank you for your glory of listing flight times and departures! I made sure everything fits into a realistic frame and span of time (with the call and the flight). Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>The sun beat down as it waned to evening from an overly clear, virtually perfect, blue dusking sky. It was a vastly stark contrast to the dim, dreary, overcast climate he was used to, but it didn't really matter much; the weather change didn't alter Naru's mood much in the least.<p>

Even with the change, day turning to night, Naru barely noticed it. Everything had gone by so fast, yet at the same time…everything seemed so slow. Since when had it taken so damn long to get to Japan?

Luckily, the flight was uneventful and on time. Naru knew he was going to get an ear full later, but for now he would keep his cell phone conveniently off. He had more pressing and important matters to attend to…namely getting to the hospital where Mai was supposedly being kept. Honestly, he was being pretty foolish. He blatantly refused contact with anyone in Japan to find out the situation; he didn't even contact anyone about his departure. It all seemed so meaningless…

Naru didn't want to hear anything from anyone else; not about Mai…not about whether he should go to Japan or not. None of it; he had to see for himself. Make the trip for himself. His mind…his heart…would not settle until he did.

Without as much as a word, Naru caught the soonest flight possible even though he had not planned on returning to Japan…not for some time at least. Yet here he was, a mere half a year later, the thought of Mai injured plaguing him to no end. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Naru simply cared too much to just sit and wait.

He had to see for himself.

~x~

"Taniyama-san…" a nurse softly called as she entered the darkened room. It was late, but in a hospital time never seemed to matter. "You have a visitor…"

Side stepping slowly, the nurse ushered in the guest, the figure silhouetted by the light streaming in from the entryway. Mai didn't want to try and focus on anything, especially not on someone that had interrupted her much welcomed drug induced rest. Her head hurt, her body ached, and she wanted nothing more than to just drift back off into blissful sleep.

"It's as you can see Shibuya-san, though the doctor will be making his rounds tomorrow if you would like to speak to him further. For the most part it is as I explained earlier; Taniyama-san was involved in a car accident yesterday evening and received a broken leg, a level two concussion, some deep contusions from the impact, and a few lacerations. But over all, she will be fine."

Blinking a few times in disbelief, Mai couldn't believe her ears. Was Naru there? It was highly possible that she was just delirious…she had been hit by a car after all…and was heavily drugged…but could it be possible?

"I was informed over the phone that the injuries were quite serious."

It was Naru's voice; that condescending and superior tone…there was no doubt. Naru was there. He was in the room. How did he get in? It was past visiting hours and he wasn't even considered family, Mai blushed ever so slightly at the thought…though she blamed it on her fever. Knowing Naru, he had probably used his utterly wasted handsome features to charm and woo his way in, or even more likely…he had threatened bodily harm if he was not immediately granted access.

Mai didn't know just how right she was…

"Ah, yes I was informed of the circumstances. There was but one emergency contact and when the call was placed Taniyama-san's condition warranted that assumption; there was an overly abundant amount of blood and her condition was quite unstable but it was soon determined that the extent of her injuries were fairly minor." The nurse smiled knowingly.

Naru scowled. He was having mixed feelings…very mixed feelings. "The hospital coverage?" Naru settled and decided to question instead.

"Oh yes, the man that caused the crash was already held responsible, his insurance is covering her stay." The nurse spoke softly and bowed politely. "Please take your time. There is a fold-out cot in the back of the closet if you wish to stay the night. If you need anything, please come to the nurses' station at the end of the hall."

Silence.

The door was closed softly behind the fleeting woman, leaving Naru alone in the dimly lit room. He had rushed to the hospital like some mad man, haggard and jet-lagged. He didn't even bother checking into his hotel…it could wait. Nothing was more important than what he was currently engaged in.

Relief washed over him like a cool summer breeze, but he refused to let it show. Words could not describe how thankful he was for the incompetence of the people around him, though he would hardly classify Mai's current state of being as 'minor-ly injured'…more incompetence he decided. Even in the dark, he could make out Mai's battered and beaten appearance. She was feverish and pale…but clearly okay.

Mai was alive…

Naru would have liked to find the guy that caused the whole mess and make him even 'more' responsible, but the thought quickly subsided when a soft voice shattered the silence of the room.

"Naru?" Mai voiced in hesitation. She could see his outline, his face dimly illuminated by the soft glow of the wall light…his expression unreadable as ever. "Why…"

Mai wanted to say more…there were so many things swirling around in her head but she only managed the simplest question. It was too sudden…she wasn't prepared for 'this' in the least.

"I received a call…I was here on business anyway so I thought I'd stop by and see how you are doing…" Naru lied…somewhat. It was true that he had been called, indirectly, and he could probably come up with some sort of 'business' to take care of, though the hospital visit was business enough for him.

Mai perked, "this late at night?"

"How are you feeling?" Naru ignored Mai's impertinent question. Even if she was injured he would not tolerate such insolence….even if she had a valid point.

Groggy and a little too out of it, Mai continued to stare blankly at the boy standing at the side of her bed. Maybe it really was a dream…a very cruel dream. "Miserable…" Mai mumbled softly. There was no point in speculating now. "I'm thankful that it's not worse but it still doesn't make it hurt any less."

Mai was careful with her words as much as possible. Being hit by a car was something that she didn't want to emphasize with Naru; anyone but him. She knew she was lucky…there were others much less fortunate than her. Bumps and bruises were nothing compared to the possible death she could have faced.

"But why-"

"Don't think I came here just to see you; it was on the way and you're already cutting into my very tight schedule." Naru interjected as he moved away from the hospital bed in pursuit of the aforementioned cot.

"Are you planning on staying?" Mai was starting to feel overwhelmingly drowsy but she didn't want to show it or acknowledge it. Even if it was a dream, she wanted it to last as long as possible. The time since she had last seen Naru felt like years and frankly it was unsettling. She felt…

"Is that a problem? I can leave." Naru said shortly, almost as if in threat. He would leave if that was what Mai truly wanted…he could wait the few minutes it would take for her to fall asleep before reentering. He was a patient person…

"N-no! Please…please stay…" Mai rushed, a soft blush forming on her already flushed face. Thankfully that would make it less evident…she hoped. Her eye lids were getting heavy…the pain meds no doubt.

"Sleep…" Naru appeared at the side of the bed, observing her struggle with a calm exterior. Mai hated that look; she didn't know what was really on the boy's mind and it bugged her to no end. "I'll be here for another two days…so just rest."

Soothed by Naru's soft, familiar voice…and of course all the reassurance it carried with it in that tone she had known so well…Mai let herself drift off into blissful nothingness; the urged 'sleep' cooed in her ears as she succumbed to her fatigue.

Mai was sure she felt the slightest of touches against her face in the last fading moments of her fleeting consciousness; her hand tingled slightly with the sweet sensations of a warm touch tracing the outline of her hand.

It would only be for two more days…

If it was only that long, then Mai knew she would be fine. She would be able to handle it. She had to.

Just two…more…days…

~Chapter 4 End~

* * *

><p>AN: Starting the actual "story" next chapter so look forward to it! Should be interesting I hope!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not as packed as I would have liked...I promise the next chapter will be better!

* * *

><p>A soft rapping interrupted the monotony of noise that seemed never ending in an active hospital. Not just the maddening noise, but even the smell that permeated the very surroundings. It almost seemed like the smell of antiseptics and sterilizers were embedded in everything from the walls to the sheets; the soft aroma of fresh flowers was a welcomed diversion. Though, nearly anything would have sufficed as a diversion…<p>

"Mai, how are you feeling? I brought you some-" Ayako spoke softly as she slowly made her way into the room until her eyes fell upon a rather formidable opponent regally perched near the window at the side of the bed. She stopped dead in her tracks, unable to continue her sentence in the least.

"Gah, Ayako…geeze, don't just stop so suddenl-" Bou-san smacked into the back of the stationary woman. Looking up in slight annoyance, his eyes narrowed in on the cause of the back-up. "Naru-bou!"

Pushing slightly, the monk ushered the miko further into the room and closed the door behind them. "What brings you here?" Bou-san voiced rather surprised and stunned at the discovery of his former coworker.

Surely he had much more….vivid….words he wished to voice but given the situation it was hardly appropriate. Mai was dozing and the younger man seemed to be in a terribly serious mood. Bou-san really didn't have the words to describe what he was feeling at the moment; shock, surprise, annoyance, bewilderment. None seemed to fit.

"I have other business in the country, but I received a call so I stopped by." Naru explained calmly, though he didn't even bother to hide the glare he was shooting in their direction. He was much too taxed to care about appearances now. His body had rested, but his mind had never once turned off.

Even with his eyes closed, Naru couldn't help but see what had happened to his brother. Hearing of Mai's plight had hit terribly close to home given what had happened to Gene; he was not so fortunate. Just the thought of having to relive such events more than once was enough to keep him from a restful slumber. Even if he told himself he was above such thoughts, Naru just couldn't stop.

Sending a side long glance in Naru's direction, Ayako decided to stay quite. He looked tired and in thought. She couldn't be sure if what he had said was the truth, but it didn't really matter anyway; he was there and that was what counted. The idiotic monk seemed to be handling the situation much better than she. He was softly chatting with an increasingly annoyed looking young man about absolutely nothing.

Though, the important factor in all of it was not even awake; she had not given her input in the least.

Mai had expressed before that she just wanted to put everything behind her and move on. Ayako knew that it was going to be hard, but probably for the best. It was rather unrealistic to think that Naru would come back, and even less likely that any resemblance of a normal relationship would be forged…yet there he was; sitting at her bedside like he had every right to be there.

What did Mai think of all this?

Knowing the younger girl as Ayako did, she was probably conflicted beyond belief. If it was true that Naru was simply there on business and merely 'stopped by' to see how Mai was doing…then it meant that he would leave again. Leave and not give it a second thought about the girl he was leaving behind yet again. Mai had somehow managed to get over it the first time, or at least appear as though she had, but how would she fare after seeing him yet again?

"And how long will you be around?" Bou-san's soft, yet skeptical voice brought Ayako from her thoughts. She had long since finished arranging the fresh flowers in a vase near the far window. She was well aware that the monk wasn't dealing with Naru's sudden presence any better than she; he looked like a hackled dog ready to spar at any given moment from the opposite side of Mai's bed.

"Two more days." Naru spoke in idle disinterest, not even bothering looking up from his book he was engaged in; "I want to make sure Mai is alright in this hospital before I wrap up everything."

Mai twitched, her consciousness slowly returning. She didn't want to open her eyes, but the voice she had just heard was none other than Naru's. There was no mistake. She certainly was not dreaming now.

Bou-san and Ayako were there too…which meant that the events of last night were not a dream either. They were talking to him. He was still there, still at her side. But for how long? Even if it was just for the time being…Mai was…

"So soon?" Bou-san inquired, his condescending tone clearly evident. "Is Lin-san hounding you to stop wasting time here and get your work done?" The monk really wanted to speak with his fists, but unfortunately they were still in the hospital…he made a mental note to pick up the 'conversation' at a later time and, preferably more suitable, location.

Letting a smirk grace his features, Naru gladly took the challenge. He wasn't about to let that smug look stay in place for long. "Unlike you, I am fully capable of taking care of my own business on my own, unassisted. I am unaccompanied for this trip. Thankfully, my time management skills are on a much higher level than yours so 'wasting time' as you say is hardly an issue."

Disgruntled, Bou-san decided he rather not fight a battle he knew he could never win. It just wasn't worth it. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about Mai being cared for here. Her injuries are not that serious, just require some time and caution. She will be as good as new in no time."

"T-that's right!" Ayako finally chimed in with forced confidence. She still had so many questions but no words to ask them with. "This hospital has several acclaimed doctors and a wonderful nursing staff. It doesn't feel overly dark either!" She was no Masako, but she was still a miko. She was well acquainted with hospitals and the spirits that tended to reside within them. Any place associated with death, painful regrets, and longing were favorites of not so friendly spirits and lost souls. Even those that were not malevolent could still cause quite a few problems for those still living.

"So, it is as you see. We have everything covered here if you would like to get to that all important business of yours." Bou-san emphasized the word 'business' as it rolled from his mouth, all too knowingly. He had seen the damage the young man had caused in his wake months ago and he wasn't about to pick up the slack a second time. "If you have no intentions in mind, then wouldn't it be best if you just quickly moved on?"

Naru glared and readied himself to retaliate, but before he even had the chance he was abruptly cut off.

"It's okay Bou-san, Ayako." Mai softly voiced. Her vision slowly adjusted to the light but Mai didn't want to focus on anything. "It's fine. Thank you Naru for coming…really." She offered up a sincere smile though she was rather torn at the same time.

Just when she thought that the events of Naru leaving were behind her, he easily ripped right back into her life as if it were nothing. Mai wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it a second time…

~x~

"I can't believe they haven't fixed this yet!" A displeased voice filtered through the semi-crowded street. "How many days has it been!"

"They say he was drunk, but still…what a terrible thing to have happened so close!" Another replied in an equally agitated tone. "That poor, unfortunate girl…"

"Mai?"

Naru halted mid-stride upon hearing the words that percolated from the crowd. Where they talking about Mai? It had only been a few hours since he excused himself from Mai's room with the false pretence of work. Even if he had wanted to stay, the monk and miko were being rather stubborn themselves. The whole atmosphere was clearly making Mai uncomfortable and there was nothing he could do about it.

Blowing off steam and returning later seemed like the wisest thing he could do and Naru knew better than to fight over something pointless. He glanced down at his darkened phone perched in his hand. What was he expecting? Naru didn't want to be confronted about what he had done, yet strangely he was waiting for the silent unit to ring; for something to happen even though he knew it never would.

Had he always been such a coward?

"Heh…" Naru all but laughed at the irony that revealed itself before him. Looking to the side, it became obvious that he had unintentionally meandered to where his office had once been located. Without even realizing it, Naru had returned right back to where he had so adamantly withdrawn from. "Of course…"

Irony. Fate perhaps? What nonsense. Naru turned heal quickly but the gossiping voices tugged at his mind as he strode back in the direction of the hospital. What as Mai doing in that area? If he recalled correctly, she didn't normally stray into that part of town…and especially not at the time of night in which she was struck. It was all so perplexing.

"What am I even doing here…?"

~Chapter 5 End~

* * *

><p>AN: Well, let me know what you think! It's my birthday this weekend so I am posting this early so I get it out of the way! Look forward to the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Blah...here is chapter 6! PLease enjoy, I still own nothing, let me know how you like it!

* * *

><p>"Her temperature is 103.4…it went up again…"<p>

Heavy breathing filled the space almost drowning out the bustling around the room, though it didn't really matter that much. Mai felt all kinds of terrible; it was like a cold but with some kind of vengeful hate that had the force of a freight train. She felt terribly hot…but also as if she were chilled to the bone. Nausea washed over her in waves and Mai willed the sickening feeling from her mind…but her thoughts were hazy and her head throbbed painfully.

Just hours earlier, Mai had felt perfectly fine…well as fine as she possibly could in her situation. In fact, she was feeling pretty good when Naru was at her side. Even with Ayako and Bou-san brightening the atmosphere during their stay, she didn't feel ill in the least. But, Naru had left on business shortly thereafter in the morning and Ayako and Bou-san excused themselves a bit later.

The monk and miko probably thought that she needed some time to herself, time to sort things out, figure out her feelings…but surprisingly Mai felt fairly calm. Perplexed, yes…but level-headed for the most part. Being heavily medicated had its perks.

If the nurses didn't know better, the young woman in their care certainly seemed on the declining end of the spectrum rather than that of recovery. The Mai from a few hours ago was nowhere to be found only leaving an ill looking shadow behind. "It's been spiking for the last hour…"

"There are several fluctuations during that time…are you sure the thermometer is working properly?"

"This is the third one I have tried and the results are the same." The nurse looked somewhat disgruntled at being doubted but let it slide. She had worked at the hospital for years and was well aware that the equipment was never to blame; their supplier was one of the best medical manufacturers in the business. It was odd that such events happened more often than not.

~x~

"I'm honestly surprised to see you here Shibuya-san!" Reclining back in his seat, the older man took a sip of his cooling tea. "Or should I say, Oliver?

"Either is fine." Naru looked out the window vacantly. His business consisted of sorting materials at the nearby university; he had some things to return anyway so it really was not an overly arduous task. Taking time to converse with the aged professor was just a common courtesy especially since he was someone that knew of his circumstances. But nonetheless Naru's mind was not on the tasks at hand. He was so completely out of his element that he was surprised at himself for being so hesitant and irresolute. It wasn't like him to not have a plan.

"What brought you back so soon? I was under the assumption from your parents that they were thrilled to be keeping you for an extended period of time." The man chuckled at the cross expression that flooded Naru's features.

"There was…" Naru paused searching for the words, "an accident involving a colleague of mine. I returned to make sure she was alright."

A knowing glint sparkled in the older man's eyes and he smiled. "I hope she is well?

"Battered a bit, but in much better condition than I was expecting thankfully." Naru let his gaze drop as he recalled Mai's image, bruised and injured, but alive. His heart was doing those annoying constrictions again and Naru resisted the urge to clutch at his chest.

"May I inquire as to what happened?"

Naru returned his attention to the professor; he was met with an expression of utter sincerity and concern. The man had known of the Davis family for some time and had been involved in helpful research for years; he knew he didn't have to put up a front around this man. "From what I gather…she was struck by a car while she was on her way home. I was alerted that her injurious were quite serious, but upon my arrival I discovered that they were fairly minor. She will need to be hospitalized for awhile, but nothing life threatening like I had feared."

"Oh, I am quite relieved as I am sure you are as well! How stressful it must have been." The man smiled softly as he sipped more of his tea.

He had no idea…Naru thought solemnly. "Honestly, I am not even sure what to do…or what I should be doing. I can't believe that I actually flew all the way here on such a whim…and now…" he trailed off, taking a sip from his own cup. Without Lin around, he had felt rather isolated in his options for relaxed conversation. Naru was rather thankful for the opportunity to speak his thoughts to someone…someone that could actually listen quietly and seriously to his troubles.

The older man merely chuckled at the child before him; so much a man yet so much a boy still so uncertain of things. "I understand my friend that I do." He smiled. "Its not logical but…well, love is like that."

Naru nearly choked on the fresh mouthful of tea he was attempting to swallow, but managed to hold his composure after an audible disgruntled snort. What a ridiculous notion. It was a relief to see that Mai was fine and not on death's door. He still was more than surprised at what a toll it had taken on him when he had first heard the news; Naru thought he would never be able to catch his breath again…

But he could breathe again, rest easy knowing that Mai was well…but for how long? If he was away again when something happened…what then? Naru didn't want to think about it. The endless scenarios and possibilities were much too numerous for him to dredge through. Distractedly, his eyes wandered to his phone sitting idle on the table in front of him. He had left it off for so long…

Lin already knew full well where he was…and he was most likely out of reach for his parents…so where was the harm? Switching the device on, Naru ignored the abundant alerts for messages and sat the phone on the table away from him.

"Ah, the folly of youth!" The professor laughed lightly. "You are being stubborn Oliver. I'm sure you know it, yet you refuse to acknowledge it."

Naru made ready to deny the old man's claim tooth and nail but his phone's sudden ringing cut him short. Anxiously, he went for it to silence the annoying thing so he could continue on with his plan to deny what he already knew was truth. Who ever it was could easily leave more messages and he couldn't care less. What was one more message to sort through anyway?

Instantly Naru's annoyed expression fell to that of questioning concern; it wasn't his parent's or Lin…it was the hospital.

Mai's condition had taken a downward turn and they couldn't tell him why.

~x~

Soft, wispy breaths filled the otherwise quiet room. Coughing fits interrupted the calm and Mai shivered involuntarily under the numerous blankets that were snuggly wrapped around her. The two nurses in the room exchanged silent, yet knowing looks as they busied themselves with wet cloths and charts.

Both women startled at the sudden intrusion and immediately paused in their proceedings as Naru abruptly made his way into the room, staring shocked at the scene before him; Mai was ill beyond reason. He had rushed to the hospital, his mind filled with possibilities and assumptions of her condition but nothing could have prepared him for this. It never even had crossed his mind.

"What has happened?" Naru managed to sound calm even though the words were laced with deceptive undertones.

"Ah, Shibuya-san" the nurse closest announced, "glad you could make it back."

"How did this happen?" Naru reiterated, his annoyance seeping noticeably through his calm exterior, his dark eyes blazing.

The nurse shrunk under his pressure and only commented on the facts; simply that they had observed Mai over the hours since he was gone and that the doctor on rounds had yet to arrive. "Her fever started to rise soon after you left and has been fluctuating ever since."

"The coughing fits began maybe a half hour ago; I did alert the doctor on rounds but it appears he is seeing to other patients at the moment." The fellow nurse offered up upon seeing Naru's unchanging expression.

Renewed aggravation seeped through Naru with the all but useless information. By the accounts from the nurses, the onset of the symptoms was much too fast for Mai to have caught something in the hospital…she had only been there a few days…infections would need at least that long to incubate and for symptoms to arise; she was on antibiotics, infection was implausible.

It didn't make any sense.

Mai hadn't done anything to warrant pneumonia nor had she taken anything recently, that he knew of, that would illicit an allergic reaction; a virus perhaps? Was there some underlying health issue that he had never known about that the accident had brought to the front?

"Please don't worry too much Shibuya-san" The young nurse tried to smooth over the edging tension building in the room, "I am sure Taniyama-san will be right as rain in no time just like the others were!"

"Others?" Naru's eyes narrowed and he immediately pounced on the nurse's slip, demanding to know more. "There have been others like this?"

"Ah…ah…well…" The nurse shuddered at the man's now darkened presence in the room as he loomed over her awaiting an answer. "Well, yes, there has…been a few…others."

"Is there something in this hospital!" Naru snapped in irritation, his mind immediately turning to some strange bacterial outbreak or botched equipment. "I need to-"

"Please wait!" The other nurse quickly cut in, her voice rising swiftly but dropped soon enough as Mai's coughs filled the air once again. Naru flinched at the disconcerting noise but waited for the nurse to continue. "The hospital has been routinely checked on a number of occasions for contaminants and proper levels of sterility. The equipment has been examined on a regular basis by the proper experts and nothing out of the ordinary has been found." The nurse explained quickly.

"Then, if you would be so kind, explain to me what is happening here if, like you say, the hospital is not the issue." Naru's voice dripped with mock politeness and all the calm a gentleman could possess. He wanted to snap and demand answers from the annoyingly evasive women, but he was above that. He knew how to handle situations and he would not loose his grip on the reins just yet.

"Ah…it's…it's just that there have been several…well, how do I say…less than normal cases in which patients have become ill such as what you are seeing now; no reason and no explanation…" The woman, all her previous confidence fading away in much the same manner as her speech, confided the facts she knew. The hospital covered up its doings well enough but that didn't stop the countless rumors that circulated among the nurses and doctors alike. They were not blind nor were they that out of the loop to not see the less than conventional happenings around the wards. But a mere nurse had no right to comment on things she did not know nor should concern herself with.

"Unusual?" Naru raised a brow, trying desperately to set his mind on something other than Mai's labored breathing in the background and her fitful rest under the covers. She seemed to be in pain…and it hurt him more than he ever would have liked to believe that he didn't know why…or how to make it better…

"Ah but it will be okay!" The other nurse piped in as she gathered her things. "At least we are lucky enough to have such an outstanding doctor at this hospital." She beamed for a moment before she and her coworker excused themselves from the room after having been summoned to another room. "He can perform miracles…truly a genius doctor..."

~x~

Young, handsome, popular, and seemingly flawless; he excelled where other doctors failed. Patients were often referred to him when no one else knew what to do or where to begin; a doctor with a sterling reputation. Kichigai Soutsu-sensei, the so called "genius doctor."

Naru was determined to see just how 'genius' he was…

~Chapter 6 End~

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it, dun dun dun! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
